


Under Pressure

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jack is a ball of stress, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cinnamon and green apple shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Jack is stressing on Strike Commander paperwork, so Gabe helps ease the pressure off their shoulders.By talking about shampoo.This is Day Three of Reaper76 Week. Prompt is "Under Pressure/Golden Era"





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than the first two, I promise lol
> 
> Prompts to the entire R76 Week is [right here](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/post/181953681351/reaper76-week-prompts)

Under **Pressure** | Golden Era  
Light knocking can be heard from the door, making Jack look up from the paperwork scattered across his desk. So far, every report from Blackwatch had been normal news and an earful from Jesse. At least the last one knocked quietly for his headache to decrease from pounding to a slight tension near his temples.

“It's open.” Jack sighed under his breath and leaned his forehead against his palm, elbow rested on the desk. All the stress has made some streaks of his hair turn gray, and soon the hair dye won't be enough to conceal his growing age. At least Gabriel looked less tired this morning, less tired than him at least.

Speak of the devil, his husband walked quietly through the door and shut it just as silently behind him. Shoes that need to be re-polished echoed the Latino's footsteps as he walked around the Strike Commander's desk overflowing with assignments and paperwork. His gloved hand was still rested on his forehead, but Jack still smiled back--head tilted toward Gabriel--at the worried look framed by a newly groomed goatee and his favorite beanie the blonde got for him on his 45th birthday.

“I hope you're not overworking yourself, _cariño_. You know I can't live with your dead corpse draped over your desk and your head exploded from exhaustion.” Jack sighed. Even though the sentence was satire, the brunette's tone of voice next to his left ear showed otherwise. The blonde never wanted to worry his husband. Hell, he didn't even want to be here right now; he just wanted to be with Gabriel in bed, not have to worry about work or assigning missions or whatever. Cuddling sounds nice, and it seems Gabriel was thinking the same. Before he even knew what was happening, the brunette lifted Jack off his chair and sat in it instead, with the light blonde sitting in his lap. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack's thin waist and swayed with him for a while. None of them said a word--just listened to the other's heartbeat and steady breathing. The brunette nuzzled his beard against Jack's nape, leaving the blonde chuckling from his intentional tickles and cat-like behavior.

“Mm, what shampoo'd you use this morning? Smells sweet,” Gabe mumbled against Jack's neck making him shiver from the Latino's hot breath on his skin. Jack side-eyed quizzically at his husband, silently asking him why he wants to know what shampoo the blonde used of all things.

“Got a new bottle, yours smelled too cinnamon-y,” Jack lay his head back against Gabriel's right shoulder and feather kissed his jawline. With his Adam's apple exposed, Gabriel nuzzled his beard against Jack's collarbone getting the blonde to try and stifle his laughter.

“Okay okay! You win Gabe, but only because your beard's gonna give me a burn sooner or later.” Jack tried to turn his body around to face his husband, but Gabriel had a firm but gentle grip on the blonde's waist.

“Wait, I still wanna smell your hair, _hermoso_. What scent is it?” Gabriel nosed his way up Jack's head of slowly graying blonde hair, sniffing like a bloodhound on the hunt. This made Jack laugh and tilted his head away from Gabe's invading nose.

“It's green apple scented if you really wanted to know,” Jack pushed the Latino's face lightly, but then kissed his cheek afterward in apology. “Guess I'm your green apple to your cinnamon?”

“That sounds pretty good actually, just like you~” Gabriel winked at his husband, making Jack “pfffftt” and roll his blue eyes in denial. But Gabriel didn't miss the way Jack’s freckles on his nose stood out in his bright blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it would be longer lol. I just wanted to write major fluff for this one since our favorite dads don't get a break ;-;


End file.
